Super Sunny High
by nekokitsunechan
Summary: A typical day at Super Sunny High consisted of dodgy stuff, laughter, and real dodgy stuff. But today was no normal day because a group of beautiful exchange students was arriving!
1. Gakuen SSH e Youkoso Ne!

**Super Sunny High**

**Chapter One: Gakuen SSH e Youkoso Ne!**

A typical day at Super Sunny High consisted of dodgy stuff, laughter, and real dodgy stuff. But today was no normal day because a group of beautiful exchange students was arriving!

One was short with blonde hair, who looked uncannily like a student called Roxas but was a girl not a boy (obviously lol) with sparkling steel blue eyes that showed great wisdom. Another was a beautiful young lady with brown hair, who was as beautiful as a rainbow and hides a deep dark secret. There was a tall, mysterious blonde with green eyes and the longest hair (like Vexen but prettier!) who was very intelligent. Lastly there was a girl with longish brown hair who likes to play the crash cymbals and make a lot of noise. Since they were new they didn't have uniforms yet so the short blonde was wearing a black fishnet top over a lacy red camisole and stripy t-shirt, she had bracelets and wristbands all up her arms and a stripy black and red skirt over black skinny jeans and clunky shoes with studs on. The brown-haired one called Eliza was wearing a fluoro pink miniskirt with a glow-in-the-dark top that said in green fluoro capslock 'LET'S RAVE!'. She had silver strappy clogs and ribbons in her hair. The tall blonde was dressed in a cheerleading uniform from her old school, complete with pompoms and ribbons in her pigtails, and lots of lip gloss and purple eyeshadow. The brunette with longish hair was wearing large glasses and boring clothes, she was just a nerd.

The whole school was abuzz with people looking for the new girls, except for a muscular silver-haired year twelve, who was oblivious to the excitement as he opened his locker.

"Hey Riku," a short brown-haired boy called Sora said.

"Hi Sora," Riku replied, smiling slightly as his medium-length silky hair shining in the sun, and his turquoise eyes sparkling beautifully.

"Did you hear about the new girls?" asked Sora as he got his books out, "I heard two of them are in our PCG class."

"No, I hadn't heard. That'll be interesting," Riku replied, closing his locker.

Just then a teacher walked past. "Miss – Nymph Savage?" Sora called out.

The short blonde woman turned around angrily, sparks practically flying from her bright green eyes as she snapped, "What is it you twerp?"

Sora grimaced. "I was just going to ask when our assignment's due?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED IN CLASS!" she spat, walking away.

Riku frowned. "Don't get why she's in a bad mood all the time."

"Must be PMS lol!" snickered a brunette at the next locker along – Demyx Kainamikawa, one of the class clowns of year 12.

"Hey Dem, have you seen any of the new girls yet?" Sora asked.

"And have you seen Roxas?" Riku put in.

Both brunettes shook their heads but Demyx winked. "I haven't seen the girls yet but word is that they're hawtt as!"

"Well two of them are in our PCG so I guess we'll find out soon enough," suggested Sora excitedly as the morning bell rang. They made their way through the school to their PCG room, more excited than usual to start the day.

When they entered the classroom, their PCG teacher Mr Academic Chilly was halfway through a tirade about lateness. Their late arrival only set him off with more gesturing and eye-twitching so Riku, Sora and Demyx tried peering around the class for the new girls. "Oh! There they are!" Demyx pointed to the corner, where a pair of girls were sitting, chatting animatedly. One had blonde hair and another had brown hair. They were giggling and writing in a notebook. Riku couldn't help but look at the blonde as she tossed her shining hair in laughter, light from the window behind illuminating it like a golden halo.

Suddenly pink-haired Marluxia moved towards brown-haired Eliza and whispered something to her, causing her blush to turn on. She smiled sweetly, and they fluttered their eyelashes at each other. The blonde Sian rolled her eyes at them and glanced around the room in exasperation. Her eyes happened to meet Riku's and she quickly looked away but her eyes were pulled back to his gaze. Demyx laughed. "They haven't even spoken to each other yet, and look at them."

Sora grinned. "And you know what Marluxia's like..."

Demyx sat at a table, while Sora dragged Riku to where they were sitting. He kept shooting gracefully frantic looks over his shoulder trying to catch the girl's eye again – what was her name? But she was whispering and giggling with the brunette again.

Meanwhile Marluxia had moved over to his own desk, talking quietly with Zexion, whose deep purple hair was hanging over his eyes. Mr Vexen, who was still monologuing about tardiness, noticed the various conversations going on and slammed his metre ruler against the blackboard with a deafening thwack. Zexion and Marluxia both grimaced and Riku smirked, his lips twisting into a perfect curve.

"Right! As you can see we have two new students." Everyone whispered and peered around, trying to catch a glimpse of the new girls. "Please welcome Sian Yumenonaka and Eliza Dansunokokoro who just transferred here."

"You already did," Zexion murmured darkly to Marluxia.

Marluxia chuckled. "Why yes I did."

Sora giggled. "Riku, you looked so intense earlier!"

Riku looked away and elbowed Sora playfully. "Oh come on Sora, whatever." But in his mind he kept thinking about that angel with the fishnet top – Sian... what a beautiful and mysterious name...

The bell went and Marluxia sauntered over to Eliza. "So where're you headed now, beautiful?"

She glanced at the floor and smiled. "Biology with Mr Xaldin. Do you know where that is?"

"I have that too. I'll take you there."

"Aw, thankyou!" Eliza smiled happily, and Marluxia's eyes sparkled gorgeously in the sunlight.

Meanwhile Sian was peering at her timetable in confusion outside PCG. Riku wondered whether he should help her out when Roxas Hikaritsukiboshi appeared by her side and started talking to her.

"Hey there. Need any help? I'm Roxas."

Sian smiled. "I'm Sian. I need to get to Geography." She pointed to her timetable.

"I'm going there too! I'll take you."

Riku came up to them with Sora. "We're going there too."

"Oh, hi Roxas," Sora beamed to his twin who half-smiled back, averting his eyes to hide the deep black pit of despair that constantly threatened to consume him when he wasn't with Axel.

When they got to class, a spiky redhead greeted Roxas with a hug. He visibly lit up and beamed into Axel's shoulder. Riku rolled his eyes and turned to Sian. "Don't mind those two, they're our resident 'hot couple'." To his surprise she blushed and looked at her feet.

"Oh, um... where should I sit then?" she asked cutely, fringe falling over her infinitely deep sparkling eyes.

"We sit over here." He led her to a table where Roxas, Axel, and Sora were already sitting.

The Biology class was raucous, with people shouting and laughing at each other from opposite sides of the room – until Mr Xaldin walked in. "Alright class! Hurry up!"

Marluxia pulled Eliza over to a desk and opened up his textbook. "You can borrow my book for today."

"Thanks," she smiled and took out a notebook and pen. "I didn't do Bio at my old school so I'm a bit clueless."

"That's ok, I find I can remember things and understand them well in Bio. I'll help you."

Eliza smiled beautifully, making Marluxia feel warm and happy inside. "Thank you – I feel so welcome here already," she smiled. Just then two more students walked in, one of them the nerdy new girl Briony, and the other one Zexion from PCG. Briony spied Eliza and sat next to her, and Zexion sat on the other side so left to right at the front of the class it was Zexion, Marluxia, Eliza and Briony.

Mr Xaldin clapped his hands and picked up a whiteboard marker. "We're going to start with a quick test to see how much you all know." He passed out a page and they picked up their pencils to write.

Eliza didn't know many of the answers, so Marluxia whispered them to her. Zexion finished his test within a few minutes, and Briony took a medium length of time, and wrote her answers in pencil. She only rubbed out a few answers. After five minutes Mr Xaldin clapped his hands again and collected the papers. He nodded at Zexion and smiled at Briony, "It's good to see some new talent." She smiled and showed him her notebook which was already full of notes. "That's great! You could consider tutoring."

Marluxia muttered to Zexion, "How about I tutor Eliza?"

Zexion smirked. "Lexaeus is tutoring me at recess." The pink-haired man snickered and Zexion rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like that..." He looked away and in his mind thought, 'But I wish it was...'

Mr Xaldin had starting writing on the reproductive process of different plants. This was Marluxia's favourite topic. After a few minutes of taking notes the bell went.

In Geography Esther had arrived and sat next to Sian who was sitting next to Roxas and Axel. Riku frowned because now there was no way for him to sit next to her. Roxas and Axel were as close together as possible, saying lovely things to each other, so Riku moved up to Roxas and asked, "Mind if you move down one? Dunno if Sian appreciates two gays practically making out next to her."

Sian beamed at Riku and laughed a little. "It is a little awkward..." Roxas shrugged and scooted down a seat to Riku sat down next to both short blondes.

"Did you do Geography at your old school? Mr Lexaeus is a bit strict and he does a lot of memorisation," explained Riku.

"Yep. I liked it but I do find the memorising difficult," Sian whispered back.

"Oh, same. And if you see him and Zexion together, uh, don't say anything to them."

"Heh, okay."

Axel tore his eyes away from Roxas' shimmering blue orbs for a moment to look incredulously at the two. "You find it hard _memorising_ things?! It's the easiest thing ever though."

"Yeah, for you. Not for us," Roxas sighed. Axel turned back to his sweetheart.

"Oh Roxy, I'll always help you study," he winked.

"Thanks, but you know how that turned out last time," Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, well, you didn't mind."

Roxas blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. Riku pretended to stick a finger down his throat and Sian laughed again. He felt his heart glow – behind her sad eyes was a joyful pixie angel.

The bell suddenly went and they realised that had done no work since they came to class. They went to recess anyway.

They all met in the canteen line, except Zexion who disappeared off in the direction of the SOSE offices with some excuse about tutoring, but he was blushing under his sexy emo fringe. Everyone knew what really happened though.

At lunch the two groups met up. Eliza got lasagne, Marluxia got a salad, Roxas and Axel got some ice creams, Briony got spaghetti, Esther got a sandwich, Sian got a burger and Riku got a sausage roll. Marluxia bought a fettuccini carbonara for Zexion for when he came back. They all trailed over towards the school yard.

"Where do you sit?" asked Briony awkwardly since she was a nerd and therefore had no friends.

"Next to the gym," Riku replied, leading them there. Marluxia stayed close to Eliza and considered taking her hand but thought that may be a bit fast for her. Esther excused herself for cheerleading tryouts, even though since no-one even does cheerleading there she would get in by default. They all sat on the floor, except Roxas who sat on Axel. They chatted about random things. In the circle, it went Axel/Roxas, Riku, Sian, Eliza, Marluxia, Briony, and Zexion (he came back). Then the bell rang again and they went to get their books. Sian needed Riku's help finding and opening her locker. As she got out her books he leaned against the lockers talking to her. Sian was smitten.

Eliza's locker happened to be right next to Sian's and Marluxia stood across from her, checking her out. She was distracted by his luscious pink hair and sparkling blue ice eyes. So she ended up getting the wrong books for her next classes which were Japanese and English Lit. But luckily the others had those classes too so she could share. Marluxia didn't mind sharing at all. Actually, he rather enjoyed it.

In Japanese class the desks were arranged in groups of six. Axel and Roxas sat near the back so they could talk and more during class and Marluxia, Zexion, Demyx and Eliza sat there too. At the table nearest the front sat Briony, Sora, Riku, Sian, Esther and a tiny girl with flaxen hair called Naminé. Since everyone who took Japanese watched anime and read manga, it was the funnest class – people would always call out things like 'BAKA' and 'KAWAII' and 'SUGOI DES' and of course, even 'YAOI SMEX LOL'.

Despite the cheerful and noisy atmosphere the class fell silent almost instantly when the teacher walked in, his luxurious medium-blue hair billowing out behind him as he stalked to the front of the room. "Konnichi wa, students. Saïx desu yo and watashi wa nihongo no sensei desu." Sian looked at Riku in confusion and he leaned over to whisper to her – you didn't want to get caught talking in class by Saïx-sensei.

"Oh, jwj hr m33!" Sian replied, eager to show off her 1337 ritin' skillz (AN: Even though she had to look that up to rite it LUL! END AN)

Riku blinked a little. "Um, pardon?" Then he paused and looked deep in thought. "Jwj hr meri tk... is that right? I can't remember much except greetings like that." Sian giggled quietly and blushed a little.

"Well you could say that..."

The two were suddenly aware of a presence looming over them and looked up warily, only to meet the sight of their teacher's menacing scowl. "I am loathe to intaraputo, minnasan, but if you would care to yamete kudasai I may decide not to punish you as you deserve."

Sian fluttered, "Sorry! I mix up my languages sometimes."

Eliza, however, was epically fantastic at languages, and soon had the class in awe.

"Yamete! Oshiri ga itai!"

Saïx-sensei nodded and wrote the phrase up on the board. "Thankyou for providing us with a topic sentence to work on today. Who can tell us another way of requesting someone to 'yameru' – Miss Sukitoitte?"

From her seat near the front, Briony blushed and looked at her feet. Japanese was not her favourite subject, you couldn't use a calculator or any chemicals. "Oh, um... Yamenaide?"

Axel chuckled, "Not quite... but it's a good word to know!"

"AXEL!" Roxas frowned at him.

"Shizuka ni! Briony, good try. You have led us on to another topic – negatives."

Briony's cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink and she looked down at her page, letting her thick brown braids hide her face. Esther nudged Sian. "Hey, what's up with her?"

Sian wondered that herself but didn't want to incur Saïx-sensei's wrath, so she just shrugged a little and opened her textbook. Negatives – she used to like this topic because it fitted so well with her mood, but now ever since she'd caught this silver-haired boy looking at her, she'd felt the light returning into her heart.

Meanwhile Zexion and Eliza were having an in-depth conversation in Japanese. Marluxia was starting to get quite jealous and was considering hitting his friend over the head with his textbook. Luckily for Zexion, Saïx-sensei cleared his throat to silence the class. "Shizuka ni minnasan! Please copy the exercise from page 65 of your book..."

The bell just went, coincidentally just as they were going to start their work. Before Saïx-sensei could set any homework the students raced off to their next class – English Lit. Unlike all the other classes where teachers walked in late, the tall tanned teacher was already putting notes on the board, his silky silver-grey hair flowing down his back.

Demyx groaned. "Oh great, it's Mr Xemnas." Noticing Esther's confusion he whispered, "Mr X is the principal but he also teacher senior lit. He's super intense and keeps going off on random lectures. We call him Mansex behind his back but don't let him hear you say it!"

Esther giggled. Demyx was so funny and original to come up with a witty nickname like Mansex (AN: hint, anagram his name lol!). Zexion glowered at them and sat down next to Marluxia so the order in their row went Demyx, Esther, Zexion, Marluxia, Eliza, Sian, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Briony, Naminé.

"Who is new to this organisation?" Mr Xemnas boomed. Naminé jumped and looked around shiftily.

The tall teacher surveyed the class with narrowed golden-orange eyes. "I will make it known now that I will not stand for any funny business. Now take out your poetry volumes and open to our first poem."

Axel groaned. "This is so boring! Can't we watch anime?"

Mr Xemnas turned slowly to fix the redhead with a steely gaze. "Did I hear you call 'I Wandered Lonely As A Cloud' _boring_?" he boomed across the room. "_Boring_!"

"Yes."

Roxas frantically flapped at Axel's arm, his eyes wide.

"Shut up, idiot!" Marluxia muttered.

Sora whimpered. Axel still didn't get the hint. "I mean, what about these daffodils 'tossing their heads in sprightly dance' – how gay can you get?"

"Hey," growled Marluxia. "Excuse me?"

"Aaaxeeel," whined Roxas desperately as Mr Xemnas and Marluxia glowered at the redhead.

Axel sighed. "Okay Roxas..."

Riku muttered, "Marluxia, you're a gay pansy. We all know it."

"O rly?" smirked the pink-haired male, raising his eyebrows. Zexion coughed awkwardly and Eliza giggled. Sian rolled her eyes at Riku who looked uncertainly at Mr Xemnas. The teacher was scowling furiously.

"Right, you boys can stay in at lunch for a detention! Now get to work!"

The group muttered complaints to each other, and started reading the books reluctantly. The bell went after an HOUR OF BORING CRAP.

At lunch only the girls left since the boys had detention. Sian watched sadly over her shoulder as they walked out. She was already torn away from her sweetheart... unlike Axel and Roxas who made the most of being almost alone in class. At least they were enjoying themselves... Eliza felt a single tear slide slowly down her cheek as she turned away from the gorgeous, graceful, GREAT love of her life. Esther just looked once at Axel with his flaming red mane of hair and turned away. Briony was blushing as she daydreamed about who knows what.

The girls headed out of the class and ate lunch under a tree.

* * *

_By Emmu-chyan and May-cah_


	2. Supper Sunny High

**Super Sunny High**

**Chapter Two: Supper Sunny High**

The lunch bell rang and they didn't know where to go. "It's time to go to our dorms," said Naminé helpfully and showed the way.

"Aw, are girls separate?" Eliza asked sadly. She wanted to spend some more time with her beautiful dear. Sian rolled her eyes but she was also feeling a bit down that she wouldn't see Riku again until dinner which would be at 6:00 pm in the dinner hall.

"Yeah of course or imagine what people might get up to."

Eliza did what she suggested. She loved imagining those things. Just imagine is Marluxia tapped on her window, climbed in and proposed to her of his love. While she was off in her daydream, Naminé led the group towards a two-storey building. "Girl's dorms are on this side, and since we're seniors we'll be upstairs." She pointed to the right. "Boy's dorms are over there, don't even go there!!!"

"Heheh..." Briony chuckled. Naminé's eyes flashed.

"Not my fault if you get into trouble."

They headed up to their rooms, rushing so that they could pair up together. Eliza zoomed up the stairs and flew into the first room. "OURS!" Briony laughed and pulled Esther into the next room.

"This is so cool," gasped Esther as she jumped up onto her bed. Their bags were already there since the grounds staff delivered them that morning as soon as they arrived (as luck would have it, the bags were all under the right beds already).

"But it sucks that we only have curtains, not doors," added Briony grumpily cos she was a nerd and nerds have no sense of fun.

Sian grinned, "Oh, no it's not!"

Eliza chuckled evilly, scaring Esther.

"But what about anyone else on the floor?"

"There probably won't be anyone – it's a secluded floor," Naminé chimed in.

"And if there is you could pile up your bags to make a wall or something," Briony suggested.

They began unpacking their things. First their sheets and pillows. Sian had a black velvety bedspread with lacy red trim. Eliza's was shiny and hot pink with fluoro bits like a rave party.

"This looks like a Gothic Lolita and Oshare Kei's bedroom," Esther deadpanned.

"Let's put up some posters!" Sian exclaimed. The two excitedly starting pulling perfectly unwrinkled posters out of their luggage and sticking them up around the room. On Eliza's side there were some dated 80s bands, funky glow-in-the-dark designs and photos of their group of friends doing all kinds of funny and random things, as well as some old cards and mementos to remind her of her life back home. Sian put up some posters of AnCafe, Gackt, and D. They were incredibly bishie. She also hung up some photo frames from her desk, and set up her candles. They both aligned their rare, collectable and super-kawaii character plushies next to their pillows, then set up an awesome ghetto boom box and a little tea set to use during free time. Sian unpacked her super-power computer and set it up in the middle of the room, plugging in their iPods and mushing their music together. Eliza strung some blacklights the ceiling and together they replaced the boring school-issue curtain with a beautiful aquamarine beaded one and a wind chime shaped like dolphins. Meanwhile Esther and Briony had set up their room. They didn't have as much cool or pimpin' stuff as their friends but their room was still pretty nice, if a little boring. They put up some twinkling fairy lights.

Briony got down to business. She promptly picked up her case and shook it out around the room. "Ugh, Brionyyyy," whined Esther, picking her way through the crumpled piles of clean laundry and nerdy textbooks that were now strewn around the room. "How can you be so messy? I thought nerds were hell anal about that kind of thing."

"Hey, it is tidy! It just looks messy," huffed the brunette defensively and completely falsely. "Anyway, I'm going to study now since I have nothing else to do with my time, except maybe LARP, so would you mind turning it down in there next door, you guys?!"

"Turn down what, Briony? We weren't making any noise at all!" Sian peeked around the door. Eliza meanwhile had turned up Caramelldansen to full volume.

Briony looked pointedly at her. "That."

"Ah, I'm kind of used to it, I think."

From the other room came the sound of a gasp, then the music stopped. Everybody paused uncertainly then from next to Esther's bed a loud ringing started up. She looked confused and picked it up. "There are inter-room phones!" exclaimed Eliza loudly, ignoring the fact that she was both on the phone and a few metres away from her listener. "Just imagine the fun we'll have~!"

"Oh, GREAT~!" Esther exclaimed.

Naminé came in again. Cause she disappeared earlier. "We should come down for dinner now." Sian's eyes shone with barely-contained excitement. It had seemed like just a few minutes ago that 6.00 had been so far away, but now it was time to see her wubby-schmoomy-pumpkin shortcake again... She changed into a black and white shirt covered with lace and ribbons and a pair of stylish black pants ready for dinner. Eliza put on her hot pink pants (as pink as this pen). She also wore a top that said 'STOP... Hammertime!' The letters were red and the rest white, like a stop sign. She wore glittery silver flip-flops. Esther came out in a long violet top with black leggings and black slide shoes. She also had a beautiful glittery diamond necklace. Briony wore coke bottle glasses and a collared shirt and a cardigan since nerds are like that. The four of them quickly followed Naminé downstairs and over to the dining hall which was already almost full. The only free table was with Riku and co. so they just _had_ to sit there. There happened to be an empty space next to everyone they wanted to sit next to.

As their table was called, they got up and walked in a line to the food table. This happened as soon as they sat down – they hadn't said anything to anyone yet. And they couldn't talk in line because Saïx-sensei was on patrol. For dinner they could choose between cheese macaroni and a tuna bake or a strange other meal. Briony chose the strange meal and Saïx-sensei dished it out to her. "Enjoy your dinner, Sukitoitte-chan," he said politely.

She blushed before mumbling, "Doumo arigatou Saïx-sensei," and hurrying away – did he just call her 'chan'??

Eliza and Marluxia both happened to choose the macaroni, and he smiled at her as they sat down. "Pretty minds think alike!" Normally Riku would've made some hilariously droll and witty comment about a line like that but he was too distracted by Sian as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

They got back to their table and began to eat, chattering happily. That is, until a certain teacher appeared at the table. Everyone looked at Zexion and he sighed – he knew what they all thought about him and Lexaeus but it was (mostly) wrong. They sat together talking very quietly amongst themselves. Eliza came up with an idea the girls had talked about earlier. "Boom boom!" she whispered to Marluxia, arms making a slight outward motion from her chest. He smiled in recognition of the tune and started moving his shoulders to the internet beat. Sian looked at them like o__0.

And Riku smirked. "Tonight will be interesting."

"Speaking of which, what room are you guys in?" asked Esther completely non-suspiciously.

"Sora and I are in the second-last room on the second floor," said Riku. "The others are either side of us."

"Make sure you're up tonight," Briony told them. Zexion raised his one visible eyebrow and Demyx sniggered, elbowing Roxas in the side.

"We will be, hey roomie?" he waggled his eyebrows and winked at Briony. Briony grimaced.

"So, have you got any homework for tonight?" Sian asked Riku. He laughed briefly then realised she was serious so quickly explained to avoid hurting her delicate feelings.

"We basically never get homework. After school ends at lunchtime we basically just goof off, study, and tutor each other – or 'tutor', if you catch my drift." He looked pointedly at Zexion.

"Oh, wow! That's really cool." Sian was VERY impressed. She had recently had a very bad experience with homework.

The group stacked their plates on the end of the table and got ready to leave. They weren't allowed to go into each other's dorms but there was a lounge area at the bottom of the stairs the boys and girls were allowed to mix in. So they headed back up to their dorm rooms, getting changed into their pyjamas. Sian and Eliza moved into Briony and Esther's room when they had changed. Esther had on a pink top that said in blue writing, 'Don't include me in your evil plans, I have my own,' with pink shorts. Briony had stripy pants with a blue t-shirt. Eliza had black pants with 'kawaii desu' written on the bum with a hot pink tank top. Sian had blue spotted shorts and a t-shirt.

"Sooooo, how long until lights out?" asked Esther excitedly.

Naminé (who had been standing in the doorway silently for some time) pointed to Briony's large Stargate-shaped clock. "Lights out at nine, no questions asked. After that time if you get caught talking Ms Larxene will 'discipline' you, and if you continue to misbehave we'll have to bring up Saïx-sensei. And believe me, you don't want that."

Briony turned away to hide her blush behind a curtain of her long, wavy brunette hair. Sian meanwhile shuddered at the idea of meeting Ms Larxene – she hadn't met her yet but Riku and Sora had plenty of stories to tell about her 'discipline' methods from the last few years. Esther hoped Naminé wouldn't hang around all night because she couldn't wait to put their nefarious plan into action.

"Isn't nine a bit early?" Eliza asked.

"Who cares? We'll just sneak out into the guys' dorms," Sian whispered to her. Naminé left, and the girls got out a piece of paper and started to draw a map.

"If this is our floor, then the Year Twelve guys should be about here," stated Briony, indicating the same floor as theirs but on the opposite side of the building. "And apparently our friends are right down the end."

Esther looked a bit worried. "How will we get there without being heard? The teachers sleep in the middle of the building so we'll have to go past them."

"We'll be ninja, like me!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Walk softly, slowly, and watch your surroundings," Sian instructed. They turned off the lights in the room, and quietly shut the dorm door. From Naminé's room there was the sound of soft snoring but a light shone from under the door at the end of the hallway – Ms Larxene was still awake. Briony unnecessarily made a 'shhh' gesture and the four of them tiptoed towards the teachers' quarters. They picked up the skill of sneaking around quite quickly – they reached the boys' dorms and tapped quietly on the first of their friends' rooms.

There was a thump from inside that sounded like someone falling out of bed, some muffled swearing, then Demyx opened the door to the room he shared with Axel and Roxas. Esther giggled because he was only wearing a pair of sea-blue boxers and his mullet was all ruffled. The others averted their eyes awkwardly.

"Oh hi guys! Come in." Thankfully he slipped into a pair of pyjama pants.

"Uh, we didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Briony looked over at Axel and Roxas. Axel looked like he had just swung out up to the top bunk – the bed was still made.

Demyx winked and snapped his fingers with a winning smile. "Of course not – unless you wanted to join in?" From his bunk, Axel sniggered. The girls stepped in out of the corridor, avoiding treacherous-looking piles of dirty socks and jocks.

"So, what should we do? Get the others? We snuck all the way here," Esther pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good job!" Axel congratulated them.

Roxas sat up in bed and looked thoughtful. "Sora sleeps like a rock and surprisingly enough Zexion sleeps like an angel."

"We could prank them," suggested Demyx with a jaunty grin.

"Sure! What should we do?" Eliza was enthusiastic.

"Let's go in now!" Axel and Roxas hopped out of bed and Axel thankfully pulled on a black tank top with red flames and the words 'Hott Stuff'. Roxas was wearing chequered black and white pyjamas and socks with pictures of Chip and Dale on them.

Without warning Axel burst into the others' room yelling, "Stop whatever you're doing, girls in da house!"

Riku leapt out of his bed in shock but quickly regained his usual mysterious, calm and composed demeanour. Sora was snoring like a chainsaw.

"Geez Sora, wake up!" Roxas smacked him over the head with a pillow.

He sat up. "Oh hey guys!" He looked around again and realised that his visitors were female. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Nothing yet," winked Briony and Demyx snickered.

"Well, do you want to talk or play a game?"

"Game! Spin the bottle, truth or dare, or something else?"

"Truth or Dare!" squealed Esther, clapping her hands and bobbing up and down. Sian turned away dramatically, fringe falling across one eye.

"You look like Zexion," Briony laughed.

"Right, who wants to go first?" Axel asked.

"ME!" Eliza called out.

"Okay," Roxas grinned, "Truth or dare?"

She pulled an evil face like :3 , "Dare."

Roxas looked thoughtful and stroked his chin. Riku smirked. "I'll get Marluxia." He went into the other room. After a few minutes he returned with the pink-haired bishie, wearing blue pj pants with a floral t-shirt. "Lucky for some of us, he actually has some pj pants," Riku said by way of explanation.

Sora looked doubtful. "This will all be G-rated, right?"

Demyx waggled his eyebrows. "Ohohoho..."

"Yeah, yeah, it will be. Now Eliza, I dare you to kiss Marluxia!"

Eliza's blush turned on. "Okay..."

Marluxia leaned in...

Suddenly from the room next door came an ear-splitting shriek. Everyone jumped. "What's that?" gasped Sian.

Marluxia shrugged. "Zexion does that most nights."

"Crap, is he okay?" Briony asked.

"Yeah, it's better if you don't go in – Lexaeus will take care of it," Riku said. "We used to have to calm him down, but Lex is better."

"Now, where were we?" Marluxia smiled lusciously at Eliza.

Sora stuck out his tongue. "Ewww, come on guys, that's just immature."

"Look who's talking," retorted Axel, indicating Sora's colourful Smarties pants and Mr Men t-shirt. Marluxia rolled his eyes and pecked Eliza's cheek.

Axel hooted but Briony pursed her lips. "Technically you fail at the dare," she informed them. Eliza gave her the evils.

To a avert a situation, Esther clapped her hands. "Okay, next turn! Sian – truth or dare?"

Everyone knew what she was going to choose, since she never chose dare. "Truth," she smiled.

Briony took on an evil expression. "Who in this room would you rather kiss?"

The petite blonde blushed, her eyes flickering naturally towards Riku's own gleaming turquoise orbs before she looked resolutely at her feet.

"Uhm..." Eliza looked at her, and then Riku, meaningfully.

"Riku," she mouthed, not a sound coming from her mouth.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Eliza innocently.

Sian's blush spread out like a tablecloth. "Riku!" she exclaimed, causing the silver-haired boy to gasp and stare at her. Suddenly and thankfully there was a distraction in the room next door. THUMP.

Almost everyone jumped!

"Zexion, get back into bed," cooed a deep male voice sternly from next door. "You'll hurt yourself if you thrash around."

They all looked at each other fearfully – a teacher in the next room!!!

"Axel, we dare you to cover for us!" Esther panicked as they flew under the bunk bed, pulling a sheet down so it covered the space between the bed and the ground. Just in time too, as there was a knock at the inter-room door just seconds later.

"Sora, Riku, let me in please. I heard voices and it's past lights out," boomed Mr Lexaeus in his gravelly, earthy voice. Axel and Roxas ran back to their room, beds creaking as they threw themselves into their beds.

Making sure everyone was hidden, Riku opened the door. "Heh, hi Mr Lexaeus."

The tall hulking man nodded in greeting then stepped through into the room, having to bend over a bit to fit through the doorway. He peered suspiciously around the room, not noticing the muffled giggling and hisses of "shhh" seemingly coming from underneath Sora's bed. "Right, Zexion's okay now so you can go to sleep. Okay?" He didn't look very impressed.

"Of course!" Sora said brightly. Riku hopped obediently into bed.

As Mr Lexaeus shut the door behind him a fit of hissing and shoving broke out from underneath Sora's bunk, and Marluxia was pushed out.

"Marluxia, stop being a perv," Riku sighed. The pink-haired male rolled his eyes, looking a little put out.

"Mr Lex is gone," Sora whispered violently and the girls all crawled out.

"So, where were we?" Roxas and Axel wandered in.

Esther looked thoughtful. "It's Briony's turn in Truth or Dare."

The brunette nerd narrowed her eyes. "Dare!"

"Go to Saïx-sensei's door and call out, 'I love you, my beautiful sweet!'."

Briony gasped and leapt to her feet excitedly. She ran out of the room to the teachers' door, everyone else poised to run. Faint sounds of classical music came from inside and it was obvious that the frightening Japanese teacher was restlessly awake.

She called out what they said. The music shut off then the door slowly opened. "Ah – Sukitoitte-chan, was that – was that you?" he asked awkwardly. She blushed like a tomato but nodded.

"Hai sensei, sore wa watakushi desu."

The others in the room listened intently until she came back. "So... what did he say?"

Briony pressed her hand against her cheek to hide her blush. "Oh, nothing, nothing really... I don't know why people say he's so mean though..."

"Uhm, right... Moving on..." Marluxia cleared his throat. "Whose turn?"

Briony pointed at Riku. "It's Mr Prematurely Grey's turn!" she beamed, all happy after her dare.

Riku scowled, "Heeyyy, it's silver you idiot."

Sian scowled even more darkly and gave Briony srs evils.

"Yeah, truth or dare?"

Riku usually picked truth but he didn't want to look like a wuss in front of his new friends... especially that angel with the blonde hair and deep steel blue eyes that sparkled with joy or tears and a hidden untold mystery in her heart. "Dare."

Sian cringed. Eliza grinned evilly. "I dare you to..."

"Kiss anybody in this room!" interrupted Sora, his blue eyes twinkling with a thinly-veiled hope. Suddenly there was a tap at the window. Sora went over. "Um, who're you?"

"SARAH!" Eliza exclaimed, and ran over to her friend who was climbing through the window. The kind of blonde-brunette was wearing a soft pink frilly tutu, pale pink tights and soft pink pointe shoes with ribbons lacing up to her knees. She stood in a kind of demi plié with her arms gracefully at her sides.

"You're just here for Truth or Dare! Guys, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, etc..."

"Now where were we?" Sora asked, Riku grimaced.

"Riku was about to kiss Sian," Esther giggled. "There's no need to grimace Riku! Geez."

Sian flapped her arms around frantically. "No it's okay! Anyway you just assume he'll pick me?!"

"Okay, okay, just start over. Riku, kiss someone," Briony ordered.

He sighed and glanced at Sora who was making calf eyes at him. Then at Sian who was staring determinedly at her feet. Quickly he leant over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, brushing her fringe out of the way.

Sian blushed and bit her lip. Axel smirked and Demyx giggled with Eliza and Marluxia.

"Esther, truth or dare?" Demyx broke the silence as Sian scooted over to sit next to Riku. Marluxia whispered into Eliza's ear, a picture perfect image! She giggled and whispered back.

Sian leaned over and tapped on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, do you mind? If you have something to say, share it with everyone."

Esther grimaced. "Guys, it's my turn you know."

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she grinned.

"You'd think she'd have learnt by now," Axel murmured.

"Okay, go to Mr Luxord's room and say something in a British accent."

"Mr Luxord – who's that?" queried the tall blonde excitedly.

"He's just a random teacher."

"Music and English," Demyx clarified. "He's tenth door on the right. Keep going down the hall."

Esther trotted down the teachers' hallway with the others sneaking along behind. Door ten was shut with the lights off inside.

""Ello Xigba'!" Esther used a name of another teacher she had heard of. There was a confused grunt from inside and the door swung open. The girls freaked out and ran back to the dorm, squealing and giggling like mad. The guys strode back confidently.

There was a girl with pretty curly hair sitting in the middle of the room wearing from artistic blue pjs.

"HI SAM!" Sian exclaimed, bowling her over.

The guys said hi, Demyx especially taking notice of her radiating creative beauty. "Sam," he murmured, captivated by her warm smile and entrancing curly hair. "Um, that is, pleased to meet you."

"Where do all these random chicks keep coming from?" mused Marluxia.

"Clearly they're all attracted to you!" Riku rolled his eyes.

* * *

_By Emmu-chyan and May-cah_


End file.
